An Interesting Turn of Events
by unknown angel rae
Summary: ' "Granger was a Gryffindor, and if you two have any sense whatsoever, you would know they can't lie. They are morally incapable,"' '"Well, Potter, never would've expected you to be scared of a woman,"'


An Interesting Turn of Events

By: unknownangel

DM/HG

Don't own it, don't sue me

Okay so I started this story a few years ago so it doesn't really follow the books or the movies much at all in my opinion. I hope you like it, I do accept constructive criticism but if you're going to be mean about it and tell me you hate the story well my only respond to you right now is shove it and don't read it if you don't like it. But for those of you who are nice about any criticism I thank you. Anyway now on to the story.

**Summary**: ' "Granger was a Gryffindor, and if you two have any sense whatsoever, you would know they **can't **lie. They are morally incapable," Draco said.' ' "Well, Potter, never would've expected you to be scared of a woman," ' '_Malfoy is being strange…I wonder what it could be._'

* * *

The soft murmur of chatter wafted through the open door and into the brightly lit room; the scratch of a quill on parchment setting an uneven rhythm; birds chirping loudly outside the large bay windows that covered one wall letting in large amounts of sunlight. It was late spring and the weather was nice: not too hot, not too cold. A perfect day to just sit outside in a nice quiet place and read, but as luck would have it, Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk trying to decide whether or not the ministry should allow orphaned magic minors with no magic family members to be put into a foster magic home.

'_Why are they asking me to decide? This isn't even my department! They should have given this to the Magic Minors Services part of the Ministry,' _thought the brown-haired witch as she groaned. This was giving her a headache. The people outside her office were giving her a headache. Everything was giving her a headache right now. She had to do so many things right now. Her parents were moving so everyday after work she would go help them pack. Ginny was pregnant and due any day now and Hermione had been helping her with the baby shower and getting her ready and helping Harry, and she was picked as the child's godmother, which was a great honor but…she had so much stuff to do. She was at work from seven in the morning to about seven each night, even though her shift usually ends at five. She had been helping her parents for the past week for the move, and on the weekends she's up from about seven in the morning to about eleven Saturday and Sunday. To put it simply she was exhausted.

Then a laugh wafted through the door, loud and annoying. Hermione growled before she stood up and walked to her door. She saw her secretary, Teri Williams, trying to calm the two workers but her secretary was a soft-spoken woman who really had no confidence whatsoever; but Hermione knew when angered this short woman could take a 180 turn and rip your head off in the blink of an eye. Hermione chuckled softly before she walked out of her doorway to help her secretary. The two people, a man and a woman, looked her direction before they turned back to each other and ignored her.

"Oh! Miss-," Teri said softly when she noticed her boss. Hermione smiled at the woman and nodded, signaling that she would take care of this. She turned to the two people and fixed a slightly annoyed glare on them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked calmly. The two looked at her again. The woman with disgust and the man was looking Hermione up and down, smirking.

"None of your damn business now go away," said the woman disgustedly. Teri gasped, Hermione looked at the girl annoyed with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Hermione asked slightly annoyed. These two were about her age maybe a year older but Hermione was _years_ smarter. The tall man looked at her lustfully and opened his mouth to speak when Hermione put her hand up.

"No. You're either going to walk down that hall and leave my department, or you can tell me who your boss is and I can talk to them about your disrespectfulness." Hermione said, then added, "I know for a fact you aren't part of my staff because one, you aren't smart enough; and two, I would never hired anyone as disrespectful as you two." The two glared at Hermione then opened their mouths to protest.

"Teri."

"Yes Miss. Granger?" came a soft reply. The two people's eyes widened after hearing Hermione's name.

"Who do they work for?" The quiet witch walked over to her desk, took out a book, and promptly skimmed through it before stopping on a page.

"Umm…Mr. Malfoy, ma'am," Hermione turned around sharply, eyes wide.

"Are you joking?" she asked incredulously. The meek woman shook her head 'no'. Hermione glared at the floor then at the two employees standing front of her.

"Either both of you leave my floor this instant or I'll be forced to take drastic measures." Hermione seethed. Of all the people they had to work for it had to be Malfoy. That stupid, egoistical, arrogant, bastard, who although did fight for the good side, still made her life hell for the most part at Hogwarts. Now, the brown haired woman was in no mood to play nice. The two employees glared at the secretary then at Hermione. They stood there glaring at each other for a few more seconds before Hermione then turned around and walked to the lift at the end of the hall. After the doors opened, she walked in then pressed a button. A small _ding _sounded then the doors closed and the lift moved up. The two people looked at each other fearfully before they took off for the stairs hoping to beat Hermione upstairs.

A moment later, the doors opened and Hermione stepped out and on to the floor. She looked around then went to the desk that was placed in the middle of the hall that led to many offices. The woman sitting at the desk looked up at her then smiled.

"Yes Miss. Granger, how may I help you?" she asked. Hermione smiled kindly at her.

"Yes, I need to speak with Mr. Malfoy." She said through her teeth. The woman looked at her surprised.

"Sure. Is…anything wrong Miss. Granger?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, Mr. Malfoy and I don't exactly get along and I didn't want to have to come up here, but I'm afraid this is fairly important." The woman nodded then stood up and led Hermione to Draco's office.

'_Okay, he's an ass, so don't let him get you angry. That would be letting him win,'_ Hermione thought to herself. However, while she was giving herself a pep talk they managed to walk the whole hallway.

"Here you are Miss. Granger. If you need anything please, don't hesitate to ask." Then the woman walked back to her desk. Hermione nodded then stared at the door, dreading what was on the other side- yes, _what_, not _who_. She took a big breath and let it out to calm herself, then knocked on the door. Hermione stood at the door for what seemed like eternity before a muffled 'come in' came through the door. Another big breath and she opened the door and walked through, closing it behind her. She walked a few feet to the desk and stopped when she was four feet from it. She stood watching Malfoy write on a piece of parchment. She waited…and waited…and waited some more, and the whole time she started to grow more and more aggravated.

"Almost done," Malfoy said. Hermione looked at him, he more of said it to himself but she heard and she was surprised. Sure, it has been about three years since they last argued, but he sounded more mature. Hermione was not going let her guard down though: Malfoys were known to be manipulative. A few more minutes passed by, before Hermione's feet started hurting from standing for too long. _'Damn that stupid high-heeled policy!' _Hermione thought before she moved again and sat down in the chair in front of the desk to wait some more. She watched the blonde work, with an impassive face. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his bottom lip between his teeth. A moment later, he sighed and put the quill down, stretched then looked at his visitor. He looked at Hermione for a few minutes before he actually recognized her and his eyes widened, and then he smirked.

"Well, hello Granger. What ever brought you to **my** office must be important," Draco said as he sat back against his chair, still smirking with amusement in his eyes. Hermione glared at him.

"Actually it is, unfortunately. Two of **your** employees were harassing my secretary, and then proceeded to disrespect me. Although now I'm starting to wonder why I even came here, you won't do anything about it, now will you." Hermione said as she stood with every intention of leaving.

"Granger," Hermione stopped then turned to face him. His face was emotionless.

"Who-," he started but was cut off when his door was thrown open and the man and woman burst through the door, with the secretary coming in after them.

"You can't be in here!" yelled the secretary.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, don't listen to her, she's lying!" yelled the woman. Draco looked at them with a questioning face. He then stood. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two. Draco walked around his desk and stopped a foot from Hermione. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the brown-haired witch shake her head. He then looked at his secretary.

"It's alright Melissa," he said. Melissa nodded then left, closing the door behind her. He then turned to his employees.

"First off, I didn't hire you to be lying around and doing nothing but flirt with each other; I hired you so I didn't have to do so much work. Second, Miss. Granger was a Gryffindor, and if you two have any sense whatsoever, you would know they **can't **lie. They are morally incapable," he said smirking slightly towards the end. Hermione scowled at him.

"However the way you tried to defend yourselves, just proves to me that you did in fact, do what she accused you of doing. So you both are-," Draco said but was unable to finish. The man ran towards Draco with anger and the intention of punching the man he used to call 'boss'. Hermione gasped. Draco caught the fist, and twisted his arm, slamming the man's face onto Dracos' desk. Draco held the man's arm back.

"You try that again, and next time I'll break it." Draco let go of him then pushed him toward the door.

"Both of you are fired, now leave," Draco said quietly, and emotionlessly. The man glared at Hermione, before grabbing his girlfriend's hand and walking briskly through the door. Hermione snapped out of her stupor and looked at Draco shocked. Draco sighed, and then walked back around his desk to sit in his chair. Hermione composed herself and looked into Dracos' smirking eyes. He was waiting for her to admit. Hermione glared at him.

"Fine, I was wrong," Hermione said before turning and walking to the door.

"Granger," Draco drawled out, stopping her. She turned around and glared at him again, ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine from the way he said her name. He was smirking still and Hermione had the sudden urge to wipe that off his face but the reminder of what he did to that guy came and she repressed that urge to punch him again; but Malfoy wouldn't hurt her…would he?

"What Malfoy?" she snapped.

"_What_ were you wrong about?" he asked, his smirk getting bigger by the second. Hermione growled slightly.

"I said you wouldn't do anything about your employees, I was wrong; I had forgotten how lazy you actually were. Now let me get back to work and forget that this encounter ever happened." She said before she pulled the door open and walked out slamming it closed. '_That stupid, arrogant, annoying prick! Bastard!'_ Hermione seethed as she walked back to the lift at the end of the hall; after she got in the lift all tension left her body. She sighed…_ 'He did fire them though…was it just because he's lazy? Hmm…he did defend me…sort of…'_ she thought to herself remembering what he said. _'"Miss. Granger was a Gryffindor, and if you two have any sense whatsoever, you'd know they __**can't **__lie. They are morally incapable,"…okay…so it wasn't exactly…defending me…oh bugger.'_ Hermione shook her head and stepped out of the lift.

"Miss. Granger?" Hermione looked up at Teri and smiled.

"Yes, Teri?"

"Mr. Potter owled, and said that Mrs. Potter went into labor about fifteen minutes ago." Hermione smiled.

"There's nothing for you here Miss. Granger, you've finished. Go ahead and go."

"Thank you Teri. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione then practically ran to her fireplace, took some floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Saint Mungo's!" she exclaimed then was gone in a second. Teri smiled then sat at her desk and began organizing. She looked up when she heard the lift door open. She then stood up quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she gasped surprised when he walked out. Draco smiled at her.

"How can I help you?" she asked meekly.

Draco looked around her to Hermione's office door.

"Is Miss. Granger in?" he asked politely. Teri cocked her head to the side, confused. _'What would Mr. Malfoy want with Miss. Granger?'_ she thought before she shook her head. Draco looked at her.

"Really…do you know where she is?" Teri nodded.

"Yes sir, I do; but…" she said.

"I need to speak with her about something fairly important." He said seriously. Teri nodded again.

"She went to Saint Mungo's." Draco looked surprised.

"What? Why? Is she hurt?" he asked quickly, praying that he wasn't too late. Teri giggled.

"No Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Potter is having her baby!" Malfoy took a step back.

"Oh." He said looking away with a slight blush.

"Well then, thank you for your help," he said before he turned around and walked to the lift.

Draco walked back to his office. _'Damn…why did I do that?'_ Draco sighed. Seeing Hermione after so long, his seventh year crush came back full force. He had hoped it had subsided. Draco sighed before he took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Saint Mungo's," he said dejectedly; a second later, he was gone.

Hermione ran from the fireplace in St. Mungo's lobby to the maternity ward in the wizard hospital.

"Harry!" she exclaimed when she saw him. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. Hermione ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, congratulations Harry!" Hermione said ecstatically. Harry chuckled.

"'Mione, the baby hasn't even been born yet," he said. The brown-haired witch stopped.

"Then, what are you doing out here? Don't you think you should be with your wife?" she asked. Harry paled slightly. Hermione raised in eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh, Harry!" she said disapprovingly, "You faced Voldemort," Ron flinched, "oh get over it Ron, anyway, you faced Voldemort, tons of Death Eaters, a three- headed dog, Dementors, whatever else, and you're scared to go in there and be with your wife?" she asked. Harry looked down sheepishly before mumbling something incoherently.

"What was that Harry?"

"Ginny's scary when she's angry…" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry she's not angry…just in a lot of pain," She chuckled.

"Exactly! If Ginny's scary when she's mad then she's ten times as worse when she's in pain!" he tried explaining.

"Well, Potter, never would've expected you to be scared of a woman," a voice drawled out. Harry and Ron looked past Hermione, who turned around, to find Draco. Ron glared.

"What the hell do you want?" Ron asked defensively, ears tinged red.

"Actually I came here to speak with Granger." They looked confused.

"However since I came into this conversation, I'm going to say this, Potter, if you were any form of a decent man, you would be in that room suffering with your wife." Harry's eyes widen, before he turned around and ran into the room that Ginny was in.

"And Weasley, if you were a decent brother and best friend, you would also be suffering." Ron glared at Draco before looking at Hermione.

"I'll be there in a minute Ron." The red headed wizard nodded before turning and walking into the room slowly.

Hermione turned to Draco, hands on her hips, and asked, "Well? What is it?" Draco turned to her.

"Jonathon. He's not the forgiving type."

"Who's Jonathon?"

"The guy I fired earlier."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Granger, I don't want your boyfriends to come after me if anything happens to you."

"Malfoy they aren't my boyfriends and they wouldn't. Besides I can take care of myself." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Granger I know, I'm just warning you."

"Why?" Hermione challenged. Draco stopped. Why was he telling her? Hell, it might be the crush talking, but…oh well.

"Because Granger, I can. Just be careful." He said and with that, he turned around and walked away. Hermione stood shocked for a moment before she regained her composure. _I'll think about this later. _She thought to herself before she turned around and walked into the room with the others. _Malfoy is being strange…I wonder what it could be._

Draco walked out of St. Mungo's and onto the main street of Diagon Alley shaking his head, still not all together sure why he thought he should warn Hermione. He walked slowly back to his office bumping into a few people as he went, but never apologizing, no, Malfoys' don't apologize for anything, they don't do anything wrong. Draco smirked slightly, '_the look of shock on her face was worth it I guess.' _he thought as he pushed open the door to the Ministry of Magic and was immediately bombarded with yells and screams. He looked up wide-eyed and found everyone jumping in joy, laughing and hugging each other. He walked further into the chaos and saw Harry and Ron standing in the middle of the crowd beaming with happiness. He smiled slightly at them as people congratulated him on his newborn daughter, Hailey, before making his way quietly to his office.

As he walked through the doors to the lift, he saw Melissa packing her things into a small bag.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy! I thought you had gone for the day," she said when she looked up. Draco smiled slightly.

"No, but you can go ahead and go home, Melissa," he said.

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy?" she asked unsure. He nodded.

"Yes, see you tomorrow," he said before walking off toward his office. He opened the door, let it shut behind him with a quiet thud and sat down in his comfortable office chair. He sighed then set his elbows on the desk and held his face in his hands before leaning back in the chair and staring at the ceiling.

"I need to find two more employees now," he said quietly to himself, "or I could do more work…no…I refuse…or…" Draco sighed. "I'll figure it out later." He then looked on his desk and found a stack of papers that Melissa had left for tomorrow. Draco stared at it for a few seconds before shrugging and taking the first page on the stack and reading through it before signing it, making another pile on his other side and grabbing another sheet of parchment to work on.

* * *

So let me know what you think. Depending on the reviews will depend on whether I decide to post the rest of the story. So I hope you liked it. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
